dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Super Warriors Gather!, Part 2
is the 32nd chapter of the Dragon Ball Super manga. Summary On Sadala in Universe 6, Cabba on the orders of Champa attempts to track down fighters ready for the upcoming Tournament of Power. Two members of the Saiyan army drive past Cabba, commenting that they are in Caulifla's territory and they should be careful, however Caulifla appears before them, stopping their vehicle in it's tracks and orders her underlings, one of whom being Kale, to unload the vehicles cargo. The Saiyan decides to fight back stating that Caulifla shouldn't underestimate the Saiyan Army. However. he is easily thrown aside. The cargo is revealed to be food and jewels for the King of Sadala. The Saiyan attempts to shoot Caulifla, but Kale uses a quick burst of speed to grab the gun and crushes it before he knows what happened. Caulifla and her underlings return back to their hideout where they share some of the food with some young Saiyans. Cabba then arrives looking for Caulifla. Meanwhile, at Capsule Corporation, Shin voices to Whis his concern over the upcoming Tournament and the warriors that will appear. Back on Sadala, Caulifla fights Cabba, annoyed that she was asked to take part in a Tournament. Cabba tries to explain that if they don't win their entire universe will be wiped out, but Caulifla doesn't care. She tells him he will have to make her participate and that she has never met a Saiyan who can defeat her. In response, Cabba turns into a Super Saiyan and immediately turns the table of the fight, taking back the jewel that Caulifla stole and telling her that the Saiyans of Universe 7 are also capable of the form and can evolve even further. Caulifla agrees to join the Tournament, wanting to become stronger herself. Kale then offers her back the jewel that Cabba took, shocking him, but Caulifla refuses it and says she should give it back. Back at the Capsule Corporation, Beerus awakens to find that Krillin and the Old Kai have now also appeared. Goku soon arrives telling them all that he's recruited Tien Shinhan. Krillin confronts him, knowing that he lied about the prize money and says that he and Android 18 now refuse to enter. Goku pleads with Krillin to enter knowing that he will be a good team mate and Bulma says that she will pay Android 18 and Master Roshi herself. Having now gathered nine of necessary warriors, Beerus voices his annoyance that they are all from Earth and that it's their fault for wiping out the Frieza Force. The Old Kai, having been vacationing at the time of Frieza's return to Earth, is told the story of what happened by Whis. It then gives Goku the idea for the tenth fighter to be Frieza, suggesting that he have Fortuneteller Baba revive him for 24 hours, and that even he would not want all the universes to be wiped out. Vegeta asks why Goku would go for such a stupid ploy but he explains that he fought against a warrior from Universe 11 and lost, and that there is someone else even stronger than him. In Universe 6, Cabba, Caulifla and Kale are journeying through space on a starship. Caulifla expresses how easy it was for her to become a Super Saiyan and boasts she must be more talented than the Saiyans from Universe 7 when Cabba tells her that they found it difficult. She asks Cabba why they brought along Kale. His response is that they need as many candidates as possible. Goku then goes to Earth's Hell where he see's Frieza and asks him if he'd like to get out of there for 24 hours. At the Capsule Corporation the night passes by. In the morning, it is almost time for the fighters to leave but Goku and Frieza have still not arrived. The others express their concern that they are not here and Goku must have failed in recruiting Frieza when suddenly the two arrive, battered and bruised from a battle. Piccolo gives the pair each a Senzu Bean to heal up with. Vegeta berates Frieza on his deceased appearance who then threatens him in return. Goku says that somehow Frieza has grown even stronger, and Frieza says that he trained in thousands of simulations of image training. Whis asks Goku how he got Frieza to agree to enter and Frieza says that he agreed to fully revive him upon the Tournament's completion. The time finally comes for the warriors to take off, as final parting words Beerus tells them that teamwork is key and they should let the other fighters battle it out in order to save stamina. Whis calls out to the Grand Minister that they are ready to go and they all take off with Bulma standing close by wishing them all luck. Appearances Characters Locations *Universe 6 **Sadala *Universe 7 **Earth ***Capsule Corporation ***Earth's Hell Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan Blue (Flashback) Battles *Caulifla and Kale vs. Sadala soldier *Cabba (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Caulifla *Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien Shinhan, Master Roshi, and Jaco vs. Galactic Frieza Army (Flashback) *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) and Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Frieza (Final Form) (Flashback) *Gohan vs. Piccolo (unseen) *Goku vs. Frieza (Final Form) (unseen) Anime and Manga differences *Unlike the anime, the manga does not show Goku's Tien or Roshi recruitment. Yurin also does not appear in the manga. Krillin take the role to recruit Roshi instead of Goku. *In the anime, Frieza is completely calm in hell after seeing Goku. In the manga, he is clearly mad. This is because in the manga, prior to Goku showing up Frieza had a dream about his previous death, the Angels of Hell are also present. *Universes 9 nor 4 never tried to sabotage Universe 7 chance of entering the Tournament of Power in the manga, so the Universe 9 assassins do not appear in the manga. Likewise, Goku and Frieza's battle happens off-screen in the manga. *Caulifla stomps a vehicle of the Sadala Forces. She doesn't do this in the anime, as no member of the Forces besides Renso appear in the anime. *Renso does not appear in the manga version but one of the Sadala soldiers does resemble him. *Caulifla's gang is portrayed as a band of punks in the anime, while in the manga, the members were portrayed as bandits that wear coats. *While the anime shows us brief glimpses of the other universes recruitment, the manga only shows Universes 11 and 6's recruitment while the rest of them occurred off-screen. *In the manga, Cabba is the one who suggests to recruit Kale while in the anime, Caulifla is the one who suggested it. *Caulifla's and Kale's first transformation into Super Saiyan is not shown. *Also while in the anime, Caulifla considers Kale to be her best friend/protege and always believe in her while in the manga, Caulifla seems to treat Kale like any other member of her gang to the point of doubting her powers when Cabba suggests to recruit her. *In the manga, Tien considers Yamcha or Chiaotzu as the possible tenth member and Goku also mentions about Future Trunks. The anime never mentions this. *In the manga, Goku and Frieza arrive with only Krillin and Vegeta being aware of Frieza's recruitment, so the other team members are shocked at Frieza's presence. They are also both very beat up from their battle and so Piccolo has to give them Senzu to restore them to their peaks. *In the anime, Gohan's wears the same gi like Goku's. In the manga, Gohan is wearing the gi he received from Piccolo. *In the manga, Whis uses his staff to call the Great Priest. In the anime, he simply starts talking. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Universe Survival Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super manga chapters